A Fathers Unspoken Love
by Felix Hellsings
Summary: When Lucca and Hakkai are finally reunited with their father, they do everything to be accepted by him. Will their efforts be in vain?
1. Chapter 1: A Parting Family

It was dawn, the fresh spring flowers filled the quite room and a beautiful new mother cradled her newborns. Her long demon red hair flowed over her shoulders as she stared down with loving though sad blue eyes.

"I will name you Lucca." She said to the female infant in her right hand. Lucca at the time had short silver hair and was sound asleep so no one could see her lovely blue eyes. Both infants had small dog ears, identical to the color of their hair. The soft ears were flat against their heads.

Slow, calm footsteps entered the dim room and the young mother glanced up at the tall figure that had entered. His long silver hair flowed like water down his back and rich crème colored eyes stared at her with no emotion it seemed, but she new better.

"You have a son, my Lord." She said looking down at the small male in her left hand. The young male had the red hair of his mother with a single red strand in the front and stared at the demon with the same crème colored eyes. "What shall you call him?" she glanced back up at the demon.

"His name is Hakkai." The demon said and turned to leave as quickly as he had come.

"Sesshomaru!" The demon woman leaned foreword a little bit and stared at him with sad blue eyes.

He turned, just slightly, catching her eye but said nothing.

"Will you not stay…?" the woman asked, pleading almost with him.

Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment before moving back into the room and sat down next to the mother.

She smiled sadly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru." she said, after a long silence.

Before, if he had wanted to, Sesshomaru could reply, a small green demon tromped into the room holding a stick with two heads on it. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Hari." The demon set the stick on the ground and bowed before the small family.

"Jaken, how wonderful to see you." Hari smiled at the little green demon and turned her head, coughing softly.

Sesshomaru watched her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Jaken stepped forward and peered up into her pale face. "She is dying my Lord." Jaken blurted out.

Hari stood slowly and moved to two small beds to which she set the infants.

"Is this true?" Sesshomaru asked, standing.

Hari moved her long fingers along the cheeks of her children. "I love you both so much." She kissed their foreheads and turned to glance at Sesshomaru and nodded.

"You can not let this happen, Lord Sesshomaru. He will save you." Jaken stepped up next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was silent as he watched this woman stand and move towards him. "Come with me, outside into the morning sun." She said to him. Taking his left hand into hers, they moved out of the house and into the long field of beautiful flowers.

Jaken watched them leave before moving to the children. Lucca slept as soundly as she ever would though Hakkai peered up at Jaken and giggled lightly at the sight of him.

"Stop laughing at me." Jaken murmured angrily.

Jaken watched the two infants for what seemed a long time before Sesshomaru moved back into the house, alone.

Jaken stood at once and faced him. "Where is Lady Hari?" Seeing the look on his lords' face, he closed his eyes and lowered them. "What shall we do with the infants?" he asked solemnly.

"Take them to Rin." He stated, moving over to the little ones and stared down at them as they slept.

"Rin?" Jaken seemed surprised. "Are you sure she could watch these children?" he asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken and then moved out of the small house. "Take them to Rin." He stated again and then left.

Jaken stared blankly at the door. "Oh dear." He turned, watching the two before stepping outside and stared up at the rising sun. "I hope you know what you are doing Sesshomaru." He said lightly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Working Hard for Father

17 years later…

"You are annoying!" A soft voice called out.

From the trees a woman with long silver hair that billowed down to her waist and sharp blue eyes stormed to the small village. Behind her a young male hurried to catch up to her. His hair was about 2 inches long and just missed covering his crème colored eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just don't understand." He walked next to her.

"Oh, you always give me that lame excuse!" The young woman stopped and stared at him. "You just don't have it in you!"

"Lucca, give me another chance. I can do it! I know I can." The young man pleaded with her.

Lucca folded her arms and shook her head. "Fine Hakkai! Try again. Remember it's a toxic claw."

Hakkai nodded stepped back from her. Lifting his hand he stared at his long claw like nails. Dark green smoke rose up from his finger tips but nothing more.

"Damn it Hakkai! I told you!" she turned and continued towards the village.

Hakkai stood there. "Why can I not do it?" he said to himself as he followed his sister.

Rin, an older woman with long black hair and rich brown eyes, stood in the street of the busy village holding a basket of fruits and flowers. She smiled as Lucca and Hakkai came towards her.

"How was the practice you two?" she asked as they walked down the street towards the little home they lived in.

"Hakkai can not do the toxic claw like I can." She said, her arms hanging loosing at her sides.

"Maybe that's because he has other powers. He can transform like you, I suppose he has more of his mother in him." Rin said.

Hakkai followed silently. As they entered the small house, Hakkai and Lucca took of their shoes and sat down on the small pillows on the ground.

"We will just have to figure out what those powers are." Lucca stated, folding her arms and legs.

Hakkai sat in a similar position as Lucca and nodded to her. "I try, I honestly do." He said looking at Rin

Rin had set the basket on the ground and had started to arrange the flowers in a lovely vase.

"I know you do Hakkai." She sat across from the two. "Why do you train so hard?"

Hakkai placed his hands on the ground before him and leaned forward. "We want to impress Father when he comes for us." He said with a smile

"Yes, Father must know we are strong. We want him to accept us as his children." Lucca nodded.

Rin watched them with a solemn look. "I see." She said. "I believe he will be proud of you both."

Hakkai's smile widened. "Do you really think so Aunt Rin?"

"Of course you nit wit." Lucca glanced at him. "We are strong children. We are his children."

Lucca stood, placing on her shoes and left the house.

"Lucca, wait for me." Hakkai quickly placed on his shoes, waved farewell to Rin and hurried after his sister.

Rin waved back to Hakkai and turned her attention to the flowers. "I hope she is right."

Lucca pushed past the villagers, Hakkai close on her heels.

"You have to be stronger." She said to him. "You have to work harder. We will go out and train again."

Hakkai frowned. "We've been practicing for most of the day. Let us rest for now."

Lucca stopped and turned to him. "No!" she said angrily. "You will work harder, as will I. I do not want Father to have second thoughts. He must accept us as we are!" she continued to push through the village and out into the forest.

For the rest of the day and into the night, Lucca and Hakkai worked on many skills they had seen other demons do as well as skills Rin had told them their father and mother could both do.

"Hakkai!" Lucca shouted to her brother who walked towards he carring a dead snake demon.

"Yea?" he asked, tossing the demon to the side on the large pile they had built up that day.

"Let us fight each other and see who has progressed the furthest." Lucca smiled at him.

Hakkai had to pause and frowned at the thought. "I could not hurt you, sister." He stated, starting to move off from him.

"Never turn your back on a battle." Lucca stated as she jumped up into the air and landed before him.

"Lucca I do not want to fight you!" He tried to move past her.

Lucca raised her right hand and charged at him. "Come on you wimp! Father wont take that!" she said.

Hakkai stood, understanding what she meant and jumped back, just out of reach of her claws. With each swipe she took to his clothes and face, he moved back further and further.

"Don't be defensive...fight back!" She stopped, inches before him and bent down, her left hand on the ground and kicked her brothers stomach, sending him falling backwards.

Standing she moved towards him. "Get up Hakkai!" She reached down and grabbed the cuff on his red over kimono.

Hakkai stared at his sister. "You asked for it!" He grabbed her wrist and she began to feel the affects of the toxic claw seep into her skin.

Releasing him instantly, she jumped back and let her hand go limp at her side. "Good job!" Raising her other hand a long green whip snaked its way from her fingers. "Lets knock it up a notch." She flicked her wrist, setting the green whip towards her brother.

He jumped back just in time, the whip hitting the ground causing it to explode.

"Damn it Lucca, thats enough." he said moving towards her.

"Don't let your guard down!" She flicked her wrist again moving her hand from one side to the next and the whip hit him across the face.

Hakkai held his cheek as blood began to creep out of the wound. He lifted his right hand and a ball of green fire appeared. As though it were a baseball, he cupped it in both hands and tossed it at her.

Using her whip, she struck the ball of fire back towards him and then turned just as another ball of green fire hit her head on, causing her whip to disappear and her to fly backwards into the bushes.

"Lucca!" Hakkai ran to his sister. "You okay?" he offered a hand to her.

Lucca looked up at her brother. "You betcha." she smiled and took his hand, standing up. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure. Its just something that came to me." He lifted his sister onto his back. "Lets go home."

Close to midnight, Hakkai carried his exhausted sister back into the quiet village. He paused outside their home, his red dog ears twitching softly. Lucca heard it too. Rin was not alone in the house.

Quickly jumping off Hakkai's back, Lucca stepped into the house and stared at the demon sitting before Rin.

"Get away from her!" Hakkai growled to him, stepping next to his sister.

The demon had long silver hair and crème colored eyes. Lucca could make out markings on his cheeks, the same markings her and Hakkai had and the fade blue crescent moon that she only had.

"Father?" Lucca stuttered as she watched the demon stand slowly.

Rin turned and faced them both. "Lucca, Hakkai, this is your father, Lord Sesshomaru."

Hakkai and Lucca both stared at him with wide eyes.

_"No, we are not ready."_ Lucca thought to herself. _"He's going to leave and never return!"_

Hakkai bowed to his father. "We have been waiting so long." He said out loud. "We have been working very hard as well to please you Father."

Lucca stared at her brother and then back to their father.

Sesshomaru gave no indications that he was pleased or displeased. The blank look on his face gave no hint to either happiness or disappointment. Slowly, he stepped towards the two, raising his left hand even slower as he approached Hakkai.


	3. Chapter 3: Unspoken

Hakkai stood before his father with confidence that he would accept them. Lucca could only stare and wait to see what happened. Sesshomaru stood before Hakkai and moved his fingers through his sons red hair. He looked at Lucca and let his hand drop to his side.

Rin stood slowly. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she said as she watched curiously.

"You both have some of your mother in you." he said and then moved past them outside.

Lucca stood, feeling the weight of her heart sink into her stomach. "He...rejected us?" she leaned against the wall, staring in disbelief.

Hakkai shook his head. "He must not think we are ready to travel with him." he said trying to keep his hopes up.

Lucca turned to him and hit him across the face. "Don't be stupid Hakkai. That was it. He just passed judgement on us Hakkai. He does not want us." She moved quickly out the door.

Hakkai slowly took off his shoes and moved into the house. "Are you alright?" Rin asked him as he moved past her.

"I'm tired Aunt Rin, I'll see you in the morning." he moved off to the back room and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Lucca stormed down the street, keeping herself from crying. _"I have to work harder."_ she said to herself. _"I have to, I want to be with Father and I wont be rejected again."_ she closed her eyes, shaking her head before glancing upwards.

Before her stood Sesshomaru. He watched her carefully, a small green demon standing next him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is that Lucca?" the green demon asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing to the demon. "Lucca." he said after a long moment.

Lucca could feel the knot in her heart tighten but she moved foreword towards him, standing a few feet away from them both. "Yes Father." she said lightly, hiding her pain and fear from him.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long moment. Lucca couldn't even begin to guess what he was thinking, his face was so blank and emotionless she began to wonder if this demon befor he was her real father.

* * *

Hakkai sat up in his bed and looked out through his door to Rin who sat, drinking warm tea. Hakkai stood and moved to his door and sat back down. "Aunt Rin, why did Father leave?" he asked, resting his hands on his knees.

Rin looked at him. "No one could ever guess what Lord Sesshomaru is thinking or what his next move may be. In all the years I traveled with him, I could only hope my guess was right." she said, sipping her tea. "You mother, Lady Hari, found a way. She knew what he was thinking even when he did not know himself. She was an amazing woman." Rin smiled.

"How did Father and Mother meet?" Hakkai asked.

Rin set her tea down and turned to face him. "You mother was lost in the forest and seriously wounded when I found her." she states. "I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had the reddest hair you could imagine and it was so long, I could cover myself in it when I was younger." Rin smiled. "Her eyes clashed with the lovely color of her hair, a brilliant blue they were, like your sisters."

* * *

Lucca couldn't stand just staring silently at her father. She couldn't understand why he rejected them, why he didn't even explain herself. She couldn't care if he was her Father at the moment, or if he could kill her without a thought.

"Why?" she said after a moment. "Why will you not take us with you? Why are you so emotionless?" her voice began to raise. "I don't understand! We worked so hard for you, we practiced everyday to make our skills better and yet still you refuse to take us with you. What is wrong with us that you can not even stay to talk?"

The little green demons eyes widened. "How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way!" he took his two headed stick and went to hit her head with it.

Sesshomaru grabbed his stick and just stared at his daughter.

* * *

"Sesshomaru just ignored her at first." Rincontinued"He didn't take her staying with us for a while a long term effect. Jaken continuously helped with gathering herbs and bandages and Sesshomaru would only scoff at my efforts to help her."

Hakkai listened intently. "How did they fall in love?" he asked. "Father was the strongest demon, it just seemed that loving someone would be excessivly hard for him."

Rin nodded. "Oh it was!" she laughed softly. "Lady Hari stayed with us long after her wounds were healed, she watched over me and she was the only person I knew who would talk back to Lord Sesshomaru and press him with questions. Many a time I thought he would kill her but her never touched her and often just left her standing there angry. Lady Hari had disappeared one morning. I thought she had gone to get something but when she did not return that evening, I started to get worried. Finally, after two days of pacing and not wanting to travel onward, I begged Lord Sesshomaru to go and find her. At first I thought he would not do so, but he did. He took Jaken and I with him and he followed her scent it seemed."

* * *

Sesshomaru pushed the green demons stick out of the way and moved towards Lucca. She didn't flinch and the very thought that this was her death ran through her mind. She could feel her heart pounding within her chest. She braced herself for the worst.

Sesshomaru did not reach to strike her, instead he pulled her close and hugged her gently. She froze, confused for the longest moment before resting her head on his shoulder.

Jaken placed both hands on the staff and smiled, not saying anything to disturb the moment.

* * *

"Needless to say, when we found her she was crying by a stream and the moment she knew he was their she covered up her tears and faced him boldly. Before I could get close to her, she began to yell at Lord Sesshomaru, telling him that he was heartless and it was unfair to Rin for him to be so. She said quite a few other things as well and I knew for sure she was dead. However, Lord Sesshomaru surprised both Jaken and I and moved towards her, wrapping his arm about her waist and kissed her." Rin smiled softly, staring out the window.

Hakkai smiled. "Father is unpredictable." he stands and moves towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, watching him.

"I have to find Lucca. I don't want her doing anything she'll regret." he smiled as he slipped on his shoes and moved out of the house.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Lucca and then moved away down the street. Jaken bowed to her and quickly followed him.

"Lucca!" Hakkai's voice called out to her as he moved up next to her. "Are you..." he stopped staring at his father.

Sesshomaru stopped for the second time and turned to them both. Hakkai stood emotionless next to his sister, taking her hand in his. Sesshomaru gave the faintest of smiles as he watched them. "Hakkai...Lucca." he said before finally turning for the last time and leaving the village.

The next morning, Lucca and Hakkai ate in silence, a big smile on their lips as the quickly consumed the breakfast Rin had made.

"What is up with you two this morning?" Rin asked, pouring them both more milk. "What happened last night?"

Hakkai paused and looked at Lucca who had set her chopsticks down and looked at Rin.

"Its just a good day Aunt Rin." she said drinking her milk. She stood and moved to Rin, hugging her. "Thank you Aunt Rin." she said and then moved to her shoes.

Hakkai finished his food quickly and hugged Rin as well. "Yes, thank you so much for everything Aunt Rin." He followed after his sister.

Rin sat in silence before smiling warmly. "Farewell you two." she said gathering the plates to clean them.

Lucca and Hakkai quickly ran down the street, smiling widely as they passed the other villagers who watched them in sheer confusion. They made their way out of the little village and deep into the forest, laughing softly as they did so. They finally reached a large clearing in the middle of the forest and glanced about.

From the trees, Sesshomaru stepped towards them. "Are you ready?" he asked them.

Hakkai nodded. "Yes Father."

Lucca watched her father for a long moment. "Always Father?" she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned, walking into the forest. Hakkai glanced at his sister and moved quickly after his father. Lucca had to pause a moment, glancing behind her. "Good bye Aunt Rin." she said lightly.

"Lucca." Sesshomaru turned and waited for her.

Lucca turned and looked back at him. "Coming." she said quickly moving after him and her brother.

FIN

for now...


End file.
